Typically, hair is cleaned by first shampooing the hair with a composition containing an anionic surface active agent, rinsing the hair with water to remove the shampoo, and thereafter treating the hair with a conditioning composition containing a cationic surfactant as the conditioning active. Many consumers, however, find this multistep procedure cumbersome. Additionally, it is more expensive than a single-step process because two products--the shampoo and the conditioner--must be purchased.
Products containing both the shampoo and the conditioner in one composition are known, as indicated below. However, one of the problems in providing such products is the known incompatibility between the anionic surfactant needed for shampooing and the cationic surfactant needed for conditioning.
As noted above, notwithstanding the difficulties in obtaining composite shampoo-conditioning products, such products are known. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,066 to Bolich, Jr. et al discloses a conditioning shampoo comprising 5-50% anionic surfactant, 0.1-10% insoluble, nonvolatile silicone, 0.4-5% xanthan gum, and water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,602 to Oberstar et al discloses a conditioning shampoo composition containing a cationic derivative of a polygalactomannan gum, the quaternary ammonium segment of the gum having the structure: ##STR1## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are selected from among alkyl, aryl and substituted aryl groups, R.sub.4 is selected from between epoxyalkyl and halohydrin groups, and Z.sup.- is an anion such as Cl.sup.-, Br.sup.-, I.sup.- and HSO.sub.4.sup.-. The Oberstar et al compositions also include anionic detergents, amphoteric detergents, nonionic detergents, pH adjustment agents such as citric acid, and other conventional adjuvants. The preferred gum is 3-(trimethylamino)-2-hydroxypropyl guar chloride.
It is also known to incorporate ethoxylated polyamines in a conditioning shampoo. Thus, Henkel's Technical Data for Polyquart H, an ethoxylated polyamine, discloses a herbal conditioning shampoo containing 35% Standapol ES-2 (sodium laureth sulfate); Standamid LD (lauramide DEA); 3% Polyquart H (a 50% aqueous solution of PEG 15 Tallow Polyamine); 3% Hexaplant Richter (plant extracts); 1% sodium chloride; 66% water, and the remainder perfumes, dyes and preservatives. Henkel also discloses a similar composition comprising 15% Standapol ES-2; 15% Standapol WAQ Spec.; 1.5% Standamid LD; 3% Polyquart H; 1% sodium chloride, 1% ethylene glycol monostearate, and the remainder water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,162 to Scheuermann discloses shampoo compositions of the type set forth in the previous paragraph, which contain 0.1-10% of a water-soluble, hardenable polycondensation products produced by reacting a polyamine having 2 to 10 carbons with an ether of polyoxyalkylene glycol having terminal halogen or hydroxyl and having 2-4 carbons in the alkylene units thereof. These polyamines have more than one hydrogen atom attached to a nitrogen atom and are further reacted with a bifunctional aliphatic compound having epoxide or halohydroxyalkyl functional groups. Polyquart H is within this class of compounds. The compositions of Scheuermann further comprise anionic surfactants, amphoteric surfactants, emulsifying agents thickeners and organic solvents.
U.S. Pat. No 4,676,978 to Cseh discloses aqueous shampoo compositions comprising, in addition to the anionic surfactants recited at column 5, lines 16-44, a mixture of four essential conditioning agents: (1) 0.1-4% 3-(trimethylamino)-2-hydroxypropyl guar chloride; (2) 0.5-5% of a readily water-soluble, hardenable polycondensation product formed by reacting a water-soluble polyamine containing reactive amino groups and having 4 to 6 carbon atoms with an ether of poly C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkylene glycol having terminal halohydrin or hydroxyl groups followed by reaction with either epichlorohydrin or the addition reaction product of said polyamine and said ether; (3) 1-4% of an esterification product formed by reacting 1 to 2 moles of C.sub.8 -C.sub.18 fatty acid with the adduct obtained by reacting 4 to 20 moles of ethylene oxide with 1 mole of glycerol, and (4) 0.1 to 1% of a polyvinyl pyrrolidone having an average molecular alight of 10,000 to 70,000, all percents being by weight of the compositions. The weight ratio of Cseh's essential conditioning agents (1):(2):(3):(4) is 1:0.5-4:0.5-4:0.15-0.5 and the weight ratio of the anionic detergent to the mixture of essential conditioning agents is 10:1 to 1:1.
Cseh's data in Table 2 clearly indicates that all four of the essential conditioning agents are necessary to obtain a conditioning effect.
The composition of Cseh is quite complex and requires a high degree of precision in its manufacture to obtain the requisite proportions of ingredients. Accordingly, the composition is expensive to manufacture, which cost is, of course, passed along to the consumer.
It has been found, notwithstanding the disclosure of Cseh, that shampoo compositions containing 3-(trimethylamino)-2-hydroxypropyl guar chloride and the water-soluble polyamine condensation product as the sole conditioning agents provide an excellent conditioning benefit to hair. Moreover, the conditioning benefit of the composition of the present invention is surprisingly better than the effect obtained with either conditioning active incorporated separately. Accordingly, the compositions of the present invention are simpler and less expensive to manufacture than the compositions of Cseh.